1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a method of operating a handheld electronic device. More specifically, the present application relates to a method of operating a handheld electronic device using a touch operating interface.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep up with the bustling pace of modern human life, a variety of readily portable and compact handheld electronic devices have been developed continuously. Take a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a PDA phone as an example, it is not only equipped with all the functions a traditional communication device has, but it also allows users to achieve purposes such as writing documents, receiving and sending e-mails, surfing the internet or using instant message software for communication through the built-in Windows operating system therein. In other words, the handheld electronic device not only can be used for making phone calls, but it also has all kinds of diversified functions as a small personal computer. To the efficiency-oriented modern people, the handheld electronic device has become one of the indispensable tools in life.
However, to meet the requirement of a light, thin, and compact handheld electronic device, the volume of the device is rather limited. If a screen and a keypad are both disposed on the device, the screen size has to be reduced. In order to dispose a larger screen in the limited space, a touch screen has been developed recently. By integrating the keypad into the screen as an input interface of the handheld electronic device, the cost of and the area occupied by a traditional keypad are saved.
The operation of the touch screen has an advantage of being simple and intuitive in comparison with the traditional keypad input. When comparing with the traditional keypad, the user has to refer to the display frame on the screen while pressing the keypad to complete operating actions such as inputting texts or switching menus when operating the electronic device with the traditional keypad. However, if the touch screen is applied in the electronic device, the user only needs to select with a stylus or press directly with a finger to execute various types of operating actions on the screen. As described above, the touch screen is substantially a more convenient input method.
The conventional handheld electronic device applies the touch screen with a video graphic array (VGA) resolution, and disposes hardware buttons such as an answer button, a hang-up button, and a navigation button (i.e., a navigation button with five directions). Nevertheless, the disposition of these hardware buttons causes the handheld electronic device to over-length and is inconvenient for the user to carry around. If the handheld electronic device applies the touch screen with a higher resolution of wide video graphic array (WVGA), then the issue of disposing the hardware buttons is further exposed as the length of the touch screen increases.